creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Vrennum
.]] The Vrennum are a race of aquatic hemophages native to the planet Vuunega. They are one of the many surviving offshoots to the ancestors that led to both the Neomwa and the Aurix. Sporepedia Description "Crawling Vrennums are a small and rare breed of the much more popular, fully aquatic Vrenna subspecies. Unlike either of its cousin-species, they can move onto land for short periods of time, but must keep their bodies moist or they will die." Information Statistics *'Nicknames:' Unspecified *'Homeplanet:' Vuunega *'Diet:' Hemophagous *'Species Type:' Cold-blooded Aquatic Spinocephalopod *'Lifestyle:' Solitary Ambush Parasite *'Hunt/Forage Success Rate:' 100% Ambush (62% success rate) *'Armor:' The back of a Vrennum is covered with a calcified shell, which streamlines its shape to greatly increase speed. Shell is difficult to crack but a radula could be worked through it with enough time and effort. *'Defenses:' The species' main line of defense is their calcified shell which covers the entire back half of their bodies, coming to a tapered point. As mentioned above, this shell is difficult to crack, aided to this aspect by its rounded cross-section - the strongest shape known. To protect their front ends, their shell is significantly more lengthy than their actual posterior section of their body, allowing them to pull the anterior section into the shell as well. This is aided by a leathery "trap door", which normally rests on their back. Since they generally are found buried underneath the sand, this also counts as a defense, due to their camouflaged nature for obtaining their prey. *'Weapons:' There are but two weapons in the species' arsenal: their sharp proboscis, which is used to puncture prey and then suck out their victim's blood, and a massive set of electroplaques. These electroplaques are stored within the entire latter half of the body, and are so powerful, they can very easily kill an opponent with a single shock. This attack is used only in full force when their lives are threatened, however; and while it is used against prey, it is only used on these accounts to stun a foe - Vrenna do not intentionally kill their prey (what would be the point in this when they require blood to live, and that would mean less blood for them next time around?). To do this, it will fire its electroplaques in short but accurate bursts, generally causing minor bodily seizures in targets. *'Tools:' A Vrennum will grapple its prey and hold it in place for proper piercing through the utilization of its dual tentacle-arms. These arms are tremendously prehensile and strong, but are used only for this grappling tactic. Further manipulatory tools such as digits or full hands do not exist on these tentacle-arms or anywhere else. *'Method of Eating:' Unspecified *'Reproductive Rate:' Sexual maturity is reached after 3 years. Reproduce only during a 2 week period each year just before the beginning of the warm summer months, when the blooms of life will aid the young in catching their tiny prey. *'Gestation:' 1 week then lays eggs -- eggs take another 2 weeks to hatch. *'Number of Offspring:' 10 fries per egg cluster *'Offspring Survival Rate (before age of maturity):' 12% -- Vrenna fries are tiny and susceptible to many predators during their youth. While they are initially free-swimming during the bloom of life during the summer months, they then hide within the water's bed (whether it be the seafloor or the swampbed, dependent on the subspecies) to hide from their potential predators who become more and more "desperate" for food as it grows ever scarcer. *'Singular/Plural:' Vrennum / Vrenna Vrennum Category:Vuunega Inhabitants Category:Non-Sapient Species